Nobody Knows
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kenapa aku ingin membunuhmu? Karena kau sudah membunuh orang yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya dan untuk apa aku hidup. Sekarang gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan jawabannya. M for bloody scene, birthday fic for mysticahime. Mind to RnR?


**Nggg, akhirnya bikin rate M suspense juga setelah sekian lamanya ==' aku lupa menyatakan kalau OMOCHA adalah RATE M ROMANCE terakhir sebelum bulan puasa. Nah sekarang, RATE M SUSPENSE terakhir sebelum bulan puasa hohoho~ *plak plak***

**This fic is for mysticahime birthday but I am (very) late to publish it. So, sorry for that Cyan (=A=')a *plak bhug bhuag***

**Ok, happy reading! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, bloody eksplisit

Genre : Suspense/Mystery

Rate : M for bloody scene

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**NOBODY KNOWS**

**

* * *

**

Gadis pemurung, tidak gaul, cupu, payah, semua sebutan itu selalu ditujukan padaku. Aku tidak pernah mau disebut seperti itu, itu bukan namaku. Namaku Haruno Sakura, tapi mereka tidak pernah mau menyebutku seperti itu. Mereka bilang nama itu terlalu cantik untukku, ya mereka berkata seperti itu.

Benarkah begitu?

Aku tidak pernah menemukan jawabnya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku takut. Dunia ini terasa kejam. Aku sendirian di dunia ini. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolongku dari dunia ini? Bahkan Kami-sama yang menciptakanku pun, apa yang pernah Kami-sama lakukan padaku sebenarnya? Tidak, aku tidak pernah tahu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa Kami-sama menolongku. Apakah aku terlalu kecil hingga aku tidak pantas untuk diberi pertolongan.

Siapa aku sebenarnya?

Pertanyaan yang sama terus terngiang di kepalaku. Membuatku muak. Aku harus keluar dari kemuakan ini. Menemukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Ya harus! Tolong aku, siapapun!

**.**

**Nobody knows who I really am**

**Maybe they just don't give a damn**

**But if I ever need someone to come along**

**I know you would follow me, and keep me strong**

**.**

Saat di dalam kegelapan itulah kau datang menolongku, Sasuke-kun. Kau cahayaku, kau telah menolongku. Senyummu selalu membuatku kuat. Arigato Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat senang. Kau selalu datang di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

"Aku sayang padamu Sakura,"

Kata-kata itu. Ya, kata-kata yang waktu itu membuatku sangat senang dan terbang. Merasa dibutuhkan orang lain. Merasa aku dibutuhkan olehmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat Sasuke-kun? Kau meninggalkanku dalam kecelakaan yang naas. Kau mati, tapi? Pembunuhmu, dia malah bebas! Hanya dikarenakan dia masih di bawah umur seperti kita dan lagi dengan uangnya, dia bisa bebas dengan mudah.

Nyawa tak bisa dibeli dengan uang!

Tapi...

Nyawa harus dibayar dengan NYAWA!

**.**

**And every time I see your face**

**The ocean heaves up to my heart**

**You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon**

**I can see the shore**

**.**

Air mata perlahan mengalir di mata jadeku. Mengingat wajahmu. Itu menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke-kun. Aku merindukanmu, cahayaku.

Dengan niat dan tekad yang sudah bulat di dadaku. Aku berjalan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah membunuhmu. Dia harus membayarnya, semuanya! Bukan dengan uang, tapi dengan nyawanya. Dia tak patut bahagia, di atas kematianmu. Kalau kau harus mati, maka dia pun HARUS!

Akan kukirim dia ke tempatmu dengan tanganku.

Perlahan kakiku berhenti di depan kantor polisi yang dulu menangani kasus kecelakaanmu. Aku berhenti di luar, menimang-nimang apakah aku harus masuk ke dalam? Tidak, sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Saat aku termenung inilah, aku menyadari akan ada polisi yang keluar. Langsung aku mengambil posisi di balik tembok dan semak belukar. Aku melihat dua polisi tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Dengan kecelakaan ini, maka berakhirlah kejayaan keluarga Hyuuga,"

"Ah benar sekali itu, kasihan Hiashi-sama, adiknya yang merupakan ayah dari anak itu terus dipersalahkan,"

"Rumornya sih kudengar karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa tuan muda Uchiha itu, sekarang Uchiha coorperation memutuskan jalinan kerja sama dengan Hyuuga coorperation,"

"Wah parah banget, padahal harusnya yang disalahkan cukup anak sulung Hyuuga Hizashi,"

"Iya,"

Aku mengeryitkan alisku. Tuan muda Uchiha, aku ingat Sasuke pernah memberi tahuku bahwa itu panggilan untuknya dikarenakan dia anak bungsu di keluarganya. Berarti yang dimaksud para polisi itu memang kecelakaan Sasuke. Dan kalau itu benar, berarti anak sulung Hyuuga kah? Yang membunuh Sasuke?

**.**

**And still the journey continues on quiet days as well**

**The moon in its new cycle shines on the boats again**

**.**

Setelah keadaan cukup aman, aku segera berlari keluar gerbang dan mencegat taksi. Aku mengatakan pada sang supir taksi agar segera melaju kencang menuju kawasan elit Hyuuga. Aku tahu, Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan seperti Uchiha yang merupakan keluarga konglomerat yang terhormat. Tapi, untuk orang yang sudah merebut nyawa Sasuke, dia tak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna.

Dan sampah, harus dibuang pada tempatnya.

Sesampai di tempat yang kutuju, aku langsung memberikan sejumlah uang pada sang sopir dan tidak mempedulikan kembaliannya. Maaf saja, aku bukan seperti anak Hyuuga itu. Dan aku tak sudi jikalau harus disamakan olehnya. Tapi dengan niat busuk yang ada di hatiku, maka aku sudah siap jikalau harus dipanggil dengan nama yang sama dengannya.

Pembunuh.

Mata jadeku berkilat saat melihat keramaian di tengah komplek Hyuuga itu. Bibirku membentuk seulas senyuman, saat mereka menyebut nama mangsaku.

"Dan sambutlah anak sulung kepala Hyuuga Hizashi, Hyuuga Neji!"

Senyumanku berubah menjadi kemarahan yang amat sangat. Lihat wajahnya! Wajah sok tidak berdosa itu. Wajah yang tersenyum di depan semua orang, seolah tidak mempunyai kesalahan apapun. Menjijikkan, aku ingin segera menghapus senyum itu dari wajahmu. Akan kuhapus keberadaanmu di dunia ini seperti kau menghapus keberadaan Sasuke-kun di dunia ini. Tanganku mengepal keras. Kuku di jariku yang memang sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya, menusuk kulit telapak tanganku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Aku melirik darah yang menetes di samping kakiku. Senyumku kembali terulas.

Neji, sebentar lagi darahmu yang akan mengalir di kakiku.

Dan permainan akan kita mulai.

**.**

**Far away, I'm breathing, as if I were transparent**

**It would seem I was in the dark, but I was only blindfolded**

**.**

Aku tahu yang kulakukan salah. Aku tahu yang kulakukan hanya untuk kepuasan semata. Aku tahu yang kulakukan hanya untuk kesenangan sementara di dunia fana ini. Aku tahu yang kulakukan hanyalah perbuatan setan. Aku tahu yang kulakukan hanyalah membawaku ke dalam kegelapan.

Tidak membawaku ke dalam cahaya seperti yang dulu kuinginkan.

Apa peduliku? Dengan terus berpikir seperti itu untuk menyangkal kenyataan, aku sengaja menutup mata. Sengaja menyesatkan diri. Sengaja menerima dosa. Sengaja menerima sakit kemudian. Sengaja menerima tipu daya. Sengaja menerima kenikmatan fana. Dan di saat aku sudah mulai tenang dengan kemelut hati, aku membuka mata.

Ayo kita mulai...

Mata hijau emeraldku mengikuti arah Neji pergi. Ke dalam rumahnya. Ini saat yang bagus, di mana semua keluarganya kini sedang berada di luar merayakan pesta—entah apa itu—yang kulihat judulnya 'Perayaan Hyuuga 10th anniversary'. Hah apa peduliku? Yang jelas ini kesempatan bagus.

Dengan tubuhku yang kecil, gerakanku yang lincah, tidak menutupi kemungkinan aku bisa menyusup ke dalam rumah besar milik keluarga Hyuuga itu. Pagar besar dan tinggi sama sekali tidak menghalangi niatku, itu justru malah membuatku senang akan tantangan yang datang. Aku mengintip lewat jendela besar yang ada di belakang. Kulihat Neji tengah menelpon seseorang dan tertawa. Kusipitkan mataku dan kutajamkan telingaku untuk mendengar suaranya. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat dia mengatakan,

"Hahaha tenang saja, kecelakaan itu hanya menghilangkan nyawa satu orang. Tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku,"

Tidak berarti? Tidak berarti katamu? Setan macam apa kau? Untuk membunuhmu saja, aku masih harus berpikir dua kali karena keraguan yang terus melandaku. Tapi... kau? Sialan.

NYAWA MANUSIA KAU ANGGAP APA?

Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis. Sasuke-kun, betapa tragisnya hidupmu karena harus berakhir di tangan setan itu. Aku tidak akan ragu lagi. Karena kuyakin, sekarang yang kubunuh adalah SETAN. Bukan manusia, ya BUKAN!

Aku mengambil pipa besi yang teronggok begitu saja di sampingku. Neji masih sibuk dengan lawan bicaranya di telpon sampai dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku di belakangnya. Pipa besi itu kupegang erat-erat. Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi dan—

**BHUG**

Kupukulkan pipa besi itu ke kepala busuknya hingga dia pingsan.

Kutatap jijik tubuhnya di hadapanku, lalu kuseret dia keluar dari rumah itu.

**.**

**I give a prayer as I wait for the new day**

**Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea**

**.**

Aku beruntung, mungkin kali ini Kami-sama berpihak padaku. Tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga, ada gudang kosong dengan perkakas yang sangat bagus untuk mengiringi kematiannya. Aku mengikat tubuh Neji di sebuah kursi yang terabaikan di tengah gudang. Sambil menunggu dia bangun, kusiapkan semuanya. Ya semuanya, semua alat yang akan mengiringi pestaku bersamamu, Neji.

"Ah, di-dimana ini?" suaramu keluar begitu saja saat aku tengah mengambil palu dan paku. Aku merengut kesal dan kubalikkan tubuhku agar kita bisa bertatapan.

"Sudah bangun Neji-sama?" tanyaku padamu dengan senyum yang mungkin bisa kau sebut mengerikan. Kau menatapku dengan gemetar. Terlihat dari bola mata lavendermu yang mengecil.

"Kau—"

"Ah iya, aku sangat tidak sopan sekali, aku belum memperkenalkan diri pada Neji-sama," aku membungkuk di hadapanmu, "aku Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku!" ucapku dengan nada ceria. Dan berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin, tapi rasanya itu tetap tidak berhasil untuk membuatmu tenang ya?

Aku menyelipkan anak rambutku yang berwarna soft pink itu ke belakang telingaku, "Aku ingin mengajak Neji-sama ke dalam pesta," terangku sambil tetap tersenyum, "pesta yang dikhususkan hanya untuk pembunuh seperti kita,"

"Pesta? Se-Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanyamu lagi. Kau gemertakan gigimu saat aku melangkah mendekatimu perlahan. Dengan tangan mungilku, kusentuh wajah tampanmu.

Wajahku berubah menjadi sedih, "Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa aku," gumamku. Lalu aku kembali menatap Neji, kemarahan tersirat dari mata emeraldku, "sebelum aku tahu siapa aku, kau sudah lebih dulu membunuh orang yang akan memberiku jawabannya!" dan aku pun mulai sedikit berteriak.

Neji berteriak kesakitan saat aku menjambak rambut panjangnya, "Aaaaakh! Sakit! Akh, apa yang kau lakukan sialaaan!" erangmu. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Raungan kesakitan pertamamu, sungguh indah di telingaku.

"Ini belum apa-apa," dengan paksa aku menarik tanganku membuat Neji kembali berteriak histeris. Beberapa helai rambutmu kini ada di genggamanku dan kubiarkan helai demi helai rambut itu terjatuh di depan mata lavendermu, "dibandingkan dengan kesakitan yang dirasakan Sasuke-kun,"

"Uh kau.. siapanya Sasuke?" tanya Neji sambil terus menatap mata jadeku. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Aku? Aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke-kun," tanganku mengambil pipa besi tadi, "tapi, akulah yang akan membalaskan dendam Sasuke-kun,"

**Bhuag**

"Uaaagh!" kau berteriak saat pipa besi itu kulayangkan pada perutmu. Tidak Cuma sekali, dua kali, berkali-kali terus kulakukan padamu. Oh, inikah kenikmatan dunia?

**Bhuag bhug dhuaak**

"Cukup—akh! Hentikan! UAAAGH!" teriakanmu menggema saat kutusukkan ujung pipa besi itu di perutmu. Kuputar-putar agar bisa mengaduk isi perutmu yang menjijikkan itu. Darah bermuncratan setiap kuputar pipa besi itu di perutmu.

"Hen-Hentikan! Akh, kumo-mohon!" erangmu lagi.

"Haah, Neji-sama berisik sekali," aku berkacak pinggang setelah membiarkan pipa besi itu menancap sempurna di perutmu. Kau terus mengerang saja. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar. Aku berjalan menuju ujung gudang dan mengambil alat pemaku seperti pistol.

"Wah bagus kan Neji-sama?" tanyaku dan menunjukkan alat pemaku itu pada Neji. Kasihan, dia semakin ketakutan saja.

Kulepaskan ikatan salah satu tanganmu dan kugenggam erat. Ku sandarkan sebelah tanganmu itu pada tembok di belakangmu.

**Jleb jleb **

Dengan beberapa kali tekanan, maka keluarlah para paku itu menancap tangan sang Hyuuga Neji. Nah, dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi Neji-chan. Tangan sebelahmu pun kulakukan hal yang sama membuatmu mengerang kesakitan yang bagiku alunan melodi yang indah. Kini posisimu, kaki terikat di bawah dan kedua tanganmu yang masing-masing tertancap di tembok.

Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya. Sekarang kuambilkan gergaji untukmu yang kelihatan begitu penasaran. Tapi, obeng yang ada di samping kaki kirimu lebih menarik perhatianku.

"Kau sialaaan! Wanita jalang! Ka—"

"Hahh, Neji-sama memang berisik," aku mencekik lehernya dan kuangkat kepalanya agar mendongak. Lalu kumasukkan tanganku dan kutarik lidahnya keluar. Kutaruh dulu obeng itu di atas pahanya kemudian kuambil pisau kecil di saku celanaku.

"Ah Apha yhang vau—UAAAAGH!" kali ini darah tidak bisa dielakkan bermuncratan di wajahku. Ya, darah yang keluar karena lidah pembunuh itu sudah kupotong. Dia megap-megap bagaikan ikan yang keluar menghirup udara. Sedangkan potongan lidah tadi, sudah kulempar entah kemana.

"Nah, Neji-sama sudah tenang kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan kembali mengambil obengku di atas pahanya, "babak kedua segera kita mulai,"

Mata lavender Neji menatapku tak percaya. Tatapan yang memuakkan, ada baiknya kedua bola mata indah berwarna lavender itu tidak ada di dunia ini. Seindah apapun warna bola matanya, tetap saja akan menjadi sampah jika pemiliknya saja seperti ini. Benar kan? Aku tersenyum menyeringai. Dan kuarahkan ujung obeng itu pada mata kanan Neji.

**Jleb**

"Ah ah aaaa," erang Neji yang jauh lebih parau dari sebelumnya. Ahaha sepertinya kesalahanku yang langsung memotong lidahmu. Aku masih ingin mendengarkan lantunan melodi seperti tadi. Kucabut paksa ujung obeng yang masih menancap di matanya hingga yaah kau tahu, obeng itu keluar bersamaan dengan bola mata di ujungnya.

"Wow," seruku kagum. Kuambil bola mata dari ujung obeng itu dan kuperlihatkan pada mata kiri Neji yang masih berada di tempatnya, "kau harus bersyukur mempunyai mata lavender yang indah Neji-sama," ucapku yang mungkin dengan nada menghibur. Neji hanya membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu katapun. Aku tersenyum dan kujatuhkan bola mata itu agar menggelinding di bawahnya. Saat Neji sedang memperhatikan ke mana arah bola mata itu menggelinding—

**Craaat**

Aku menginjak bola mata itu hingga hancur.

Neji tersentak kaget dan langsung kembali menghadapku. Hmm, sepertinya kau penasaran dengan tahap selanjutnya? Oh baiklah, agar kau bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan, ada baiknya aku biarkan dulu bola matamu yang satu itu. Dengan obeng itu, kucabut paksa paku yang menancapkan tanganmu yang mulai membiru dan melemas. Tanganmu itu langsung jatuh di atas tanganku yang kecil.

"Tangan Neji-sama besaaar," gumamku terkagum-kagum, lalu menyeringai begitu melihat kuku-kuku indah menempel di ujung jarinya, "tapi, kuku-kuku ini mengganggu," ucapku sambil cemberut dan mengambil obeng untuk mendekati kukunya.

"Ah anganh ang aaaa!" erangan yang indah keluar saat aku mencongkel kukunya. Ujung obeng kumasukkan ke antara kuku dan jari lalu kuangkat begitu saja obengnya agar kuku itu terangkat dari kulit. Aw, pasti menyakitkan. Tapi semakin sakit Neji, semakin senang aku.

Tidak berhenti hanya dalam satu jari. Jari-jari yang lain pun mengikuti. Neji terus mengerang kesakitan, bisa kulihat air matanya mulai mengalir. Cih, mau menangis sampai air matamu habis pun, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan atau mengampunimu Neji!

**.**

**We are rowing the boat of fate, but the waves keep attacking us**

**But isn't that still a wonderful journey? Aren't any of them a wonderful journey?**

**.**

Ya, indah. Perjalanan yang indah bukan, Neji? Kuyakin kau menyukainya kan? Pembalasan atas orang yang paling kusayangi. Oh ayolah, akui saja Neji-sama.

"Akh akh," dengan beberapa kali tusukan paku di perutmu. Juga kakimu yang terus kulayangkan pukulan dengan palu. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar beberapa rintihanmu ketika kupukulkan palu tersebut pada lutut kakimu, dan kudengar tulang lututmu mulai retak.

"Sudah lama, aku sudah bosan," gerutuku sambil mengucek mata. Oh benar, aku mulai mengantuk. Berarti tinggal satu langkah yang terakhir.

Aku kembali mengambil pipa besi yang sempat terlupakan, "Sayonara Neji-sama," aku tersenyum dan melambaikan sebelah tanganku. Mata lavender laki-laki itu membelalak.

**Dhuak **

**Dhuak**

**Dhuak**

Terus dan terus kupukulkan pipa besi itu pada kepala busuk sang Hyuuga Neji. Laki-laki itu terus mengerang dan mengerang hingga beberapa saat sebelum aku menghentikan pukulanku, suaranya mendadak berhenti. Mungkinkah dia sudah mati? Aku menghentikan pukulan kemarahanku, dan kutatap laki-laki yang terkulai di atas kursi dengan kaki terikat dan tangan sebelah yang dipaku dan sebelahnya tidak punya kuku. Aku menatap sinis dan tersenyum menyadari kematiannya, kepalanya benar-benar hancur dengan darah yang terus mengalir karena bocor berkat pukulanku.

Haruskah ku bangga?

Lama aku mengembangkan senyum hingga perlahan otot wajahku mengendur dan wajahku kembali sedih. Air mata kembali mengalir di mata jadeku. Sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau melihatnya dari sana? Laki-laki yang membunuhmu kini sudah menyusulmu. Inilah hasil karyaku. Lama aku terdiam hingga aku kembali teringat kata-kata Neji,

"_Se-Sebenarnya siapa kau?"_

Ah, benar. Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku. Aku masih belum menemukan jati diriku. Bagaimana ini? Hanya Sasuke-kun yang tahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah namaku Haruno Sakura. Selain itu aku tidak tahu, siapa aku, untuk apa aku hidup, kenapa aku ada di sini—aku benar-benar tidak tahu!

Apa lebih baik aku mati saja?

Sakit. Aku takut. Kepalaku serasa melayang. Dunia serasa putih. Hal terakhir yang kudengar hanyalah—

"Hei lihat! Ada orang di gudang!"

"KYAAAA! NE-NEJI-SAMA?"

"Neji-sama sudah mati!"

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Gadis ini siapa? Oh, dia pingsan..."

Hanya itu yang kudengar. Aku merasa semakin tenggelam ke dalam alam bawah sadar yang akan membawaku entah ke mana. Semua gelap. Dan yang kuingat hanya... senyum itu.

Senyummu, Sasuke-kun..

**.**

**Nobody knows who I really am**

**I never felt this empty before  
**

**And if I ever need someone to come along,**

**Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Saya memang paling suka bikin ending fic yang ngegantung. Tapi, entah kenapa fic ini yang endingnya paling ngegantung dari semuanya deh ==' *dihajar Cyan***

**Oh ya, sebenarnya kata-kata yang dibold itu lirik lagu 'Life is Like a boat' by Rie Fu tapi sengaja kuacak hehe *plak*  
**

**Oke, selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang (nanti) menjalankan! Minta review? :3**


End file.
